1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating element, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a vibrating element in which, for example, a vibrating arm is caused to perform a flexural vibration utilizing a piezoelectric phenomenon of a piezoelectric body such as quartz crystal is known. The vibrating element using quartz crystal has excellent frequency-temperature characteristics, and therefore is widely used as a reference frequency source or a signal transmission source in various types of communication apparatuses or electronic apparatuses. Moreover, a gyro sensor is used in electronic apparatuses that perform car body control in a vehicle, self-position detection of a car navigation system, vibration control correction (so-called camera shake correction) of a digital camera, a camcorder, and a mobile phone, and the like. The vibrating element that perform the flexural vibration is used as an element that detects an angular velocity in the gyro sensor.
As these electronic apparatuses are miniaturized, the vibrating element is also required to be miniaturized. When the vibrating element is miniaturized, the processing accuracy in forming the vibrating element becomes relatively high. For example, in the vibrating element including a vibrating arm, when the shape of the vibrating arm is asymmetrical, an oblique vibration including displacement in an in-plane direction caused by a primary vibration and displacement in an out-of-plane direction intersecting the in-plane direction caused by a leakage vibration is generated. As a method for eliminating the oblique vibration, a manufacturing method of a flexural vibrator element is known, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-9221, in which a metal film (adjustment film) formed in a coupling area between a vibrating arm and a base portion is trimmed by a laser.
However, even with the use of the manufacturing method of the flexural vibrator element disclosed in JP-A-2013-9221, it is difficult to completely eliminate the oblique vibration of the vibrating element, so that there is a problem that the manufacturing cost of the vibrating element is increased due to a reduction in the yield of the vibrating element and the load of a process of individually trimming the vibrating element. Moreover, a CI (Crystal Impedance) value increases in the vibrating element having a large oblique vibration, so that there is a risk of failing to satisfy desired specifications.